1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a pitch drive system for wind turbine and, more particularly, to a method for backing up and recovering blade zero point of pitch drive system for wind turbine and a pitch drive system for wind turbine.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, green energy industry is booming because of the global climate change and shortage of resource and energy. Wind power generation, with limitless resources same as the solar energy, is an essential aspect of the green energy industry. Therefore, there have been plenty of researches and developments regarding the wind power generation in the United States since late 19th century.
Concerning the maintenance of a wind turbine, when a component in a pitch drive system for a wind turbine is required to be changed, a maintenance worker needs to enter a hub of a wind power generator to reset a zero position of a blade such that the pitch drive motor of the wind power generator can operate normally. Specifically, when the zero position of the blade is reset, the maintenance worker needs to rotate the blade to a mechanical zero position by virtue of a manual operation box, and the zero position of the blade can be recorded.
However, the above-mentioned maintenance requires the operation under the specialist and cooperation between many people, and the operation is time consuming due to its complicity. Many efforts have been devoted trying to find a solution of the aforementioned problems. Nonetheless, there still a need to improve the existing apparatus and techniques in the art.